hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Blog Post Badges Owners List
These are lists of everyone who has won Blog Post Badges. The Badges are: *1 Something to Say/Joining the Mafia Community *2 Becoming the Right Hand Man *3 Becoming a Mafia Boss *4 Becoming one of the Ten Dons 1 This is a list of everyone who has earned the Something to Say/ /Joining the Mafia Community Badge. This badge is awarded for making 1 blog post. Currently 249 people have earned this badge. *01 OnePieceNation (22) *02 MrGenial11 (13) *03 - Darkchylde (16) *04 RumbleXRumble (4) *05 Hahaharuhi! (1) *06 Foreva (4) *07 XScar (8) *08 Animesuki (8) *09 Night Fury (12) *10 L44021 (1) *11 Aszach01 (8) *12 Bogota X (7) *13 YYHPkmnHxH14 (13) *14 ネフェルピト (2) *15 Daedalus net (2) *16 Berserk333 (9) *17 HisokaBungie (5) *18 AngryBanana (2) *19 InfoHunter (2) *20 Hisoka.96 (3) *21 Jaadowgg (83) *22 Rokudo-kun (5) *23 Jojo-a-gogo (41) *24 First comes rock (12) *25 Skyzod324 (9) *26 Goregutz619 (21) *27 Hawkinz340 (4) *28 KingVariAres (17) *29 PurifyTheFlesh (4) *30 Saiyukisama (2) *31 NJZanDatsu (1) *32 AssassinsTears (12) *33 Spidergon (1) *34 Kallutofan990 (10) *35 Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (1) *36 Animefan0 (12) *37 Otamaru Kun (1) *38 Nonyy (6) *39 Steveeee (12) *40 456hit (1) *41 Pooberry crunch (4) *42 KilluaDaniel (1) *43 Riniloves (1) *44 Dinrat 4 (1) *45 Kirua Raiton (13) *46 Bennlimos (1) *47 Phoenixs23 (5) *48 Firewis (1) removed *49 Yume.kz (1) *50 Jojoxgogo (7) *51 OhJay (1) *52 Silva92 (1) *53 ShigyAmoto (1) *54 Gojirafan431 (4) *55 Basara01 (4) *56 Petiyou14 (7) *57 Lemedicus (6) *58 Cocoteroah (3) *59 ThePretender73 (4) *60 Viralz (1) *61 Acnologia. (1) *62 Engoac (1) *63 DEOHVI (4) *64 NenMaster (4) *65 Grandmasta (3) *66 SaturnXK (1) *67 Cheapshotfail (1) *68 TripleStarHunter (1) *69 Eleze (3) *70 Tamsamani (1) *71 FinalFlash18 (3) *72 BlueExorcistForever (3) *73 Mataaitai (1) *74 HXHSen (2) *75 Sephiroth z (1) removed *76 Natinal (1) *77 PhantomRougeFan (2) *78 Boronbo (6) *79 Darknessflame9619 (1) *80 Animeluver1999 (3) *81 Felicitas24 (1) *82 Abdulrahman93 (2) *83 ChairmanKain (2) *84 JinoftheWind (1) *85 Torune (2) *86 XXXHunter (2) *87 ULTIMOS60 (1) *88 Raven Sparks (1) *89 Onionstar (2) *90 Tz.cute (1) *91 GS.Kanmuru (1) *92 ILOVESHOUNENANIME (1) *93 MsKillua (1) removed *94 Guyfarting (1) *95 Kugalaga (1) *96 Lifebleedin (3) *97 Apester (1) *98 BubuChan (1) *99 Krancar (1) *100 Hunter bro (1) *101 RYan Odin (1) *102 Kite460 (1) *103 Mistertubbie (1) *104 Doomweaver13 (1) *105 Bladeshill (1) *106 Bagas09 (1) *107 Sbotello (1) *108 Abidoune Saad (2) *109 GonGing (1) *110 Forwikia (1) *111 Luffy1999 (1) *112 Zerosamarises (1) *113 Killua the Fox (1) *114 HunterXHunter2266 (1) *115 Cham6814 (1) *116 Gurlhurocks (1) *117 That guy1234 (1) *118 Blackendedsoul (1) *119 NegiSpringfieldof4ch (1) *120 Rabbeseking(1) *121 Ziyaziio (1) removed *122 Gojirafan431 (2) *123 Gcheung28 (1) *124 Darsh Salah (1) *125 *126 Andivitride (1) *127 Djoker13 (1) *128 Mrportgas022 (1) *129 Grant.walker (1) *130 Mandy dee (1) *131 Wareye (1) *132 Davidchola2 (1) *133 LittleZoldyck (2) *134 Silva-zoldyck (1) *135 Azriel07 (1) *136 XXXHunter (1) *137 -Saryn- (1) *138 Blondxducks (1) *139 AlyZoldyck (1) *140 Hellotheresirz (3) *141 TehAccelerator (1) *142 Honeymochi (1) *143 Narutoben10af (1) *144 Kevo411 (1) *145 Youssef19 (1) *146 Faresama (1) *147 Mai Chiyo (1) *148 Sergio.martinengo.5 (1) *149 Mastro666 (1) *150 Geejosephine (1) *151 FinalFlash18 (2) *152 Killua kills (1) *153 Deoxy360 (1) *154 Kwabena.kwateng (1) *155 RizaHerwantoro (1) *156 KaiTo Hunter (1) *157 UnknownGeneralHero (1) *158 Chrisler claus (1) *159 Spirit sword (1) *160 Valhern (1) *161 Idensocki (1) *162 Urrgasch (1) *163 Erxenecomn (1) *164 Fate Kage (1) *165 Martialmaniac (1) *166 Howling Darkness (1) *167 Boom523 (1) *168 Snakestaa (1) *169 Frekman (1) *170 Lelouch Di Britannia (1) *171 Baselhumos (1) *172 Amanda29 (1) *173 YeahhBoyee (1) *174 MPkiller (1) *175 Karim345Hobcn (1) *176 Anime Stars (1) *177 Animereader14 (1) *178 MakotoOogami (1) *179 Carpko (1) *180 Quoll Lucifer (1) *181 Joji200 (1) *182 MrPedroNorris (1) *183 0000EmmaO (1) *184 DreiAcosta (1) *185 Stefo1231 (1) *186 Pigzillion (1) *187 Hiro Katakura (1) *188 Biskehzaoldyeck (1) *249 --- *??? Esperancia (made blogs before badges were activated) (2) --- 2 This is a list of everyone who has earned the Special Badge/ /Becoming the Right Hand Man. This badge is awarded for making 100 blog posts. Currently 0 people have earned this badge. * * * 3 This is a list of everyone who has earned the Special Badge/ /Becoming a Mafia Boss. This badge is awarded for making 1000 blog posts. Currently 0 people have earned this badge. * * * 4 This is a list of everyone who has earned the Special Badge/ /Becoming one of the Ten Dons. This badge is awarded for making l00.000 blog posts. Currently 0 people have earned this badge. * * *